The present invention relates to a toy submersible projectile for recreational use. More specifically, the invention pertains to an improved toy submersible projectile wherein such projectile exhibits hydrodynamic properties such that it travels in water along a gradually descending substantially straight line path without experiencing any sudden diving or stalling, especially when being launched under the influence of a propulsion member.
Over the years, both children and adults alike have engaged in playing with a variety of hand-launched submersible objects that travel underwater. While there a number of environments in which persons play with submersible objects, one such environment is a swimming pool. In the underwater environment of a swimming pool, for example, the user derives great benefit and enjoyment from playing with the submersible object (e.g., a submersible projectile) when the submersible projectile travels in a stable fashion along a gradually descending straight line path. This is in contrast to a submersible projectile which exhibits sudden dines or climbs and stalls upon launch. Such unpredictable travel is unacceptable and can result in frustration, as well as a decrease in enjoyment for the user.
There are many factors that go into the design of a submersible projectile. In this regard, a design of a submersible projectile can experience difficulty in balancing the amount of hydrodynamic lift provided by the design and shape of the body of the projectile against the degree of stabilization provided by the fins that typically project from the rearward portion of the projectile. If these factors are not properly balanced, then the projectile may encounter difficulty in traveling in water at both high speeds and at low speeds in a satisfactory manner. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved submersible projectile that balances the amount of hydrodynamic lift provided by the body of the projectile against the degree of stabilization provided by the fins whereby upon being launched (or catapulted), the submersible projectile travels in water at both high speeds and at low speeds in a satisfactory fashion (e.g., a gradually descending substantially straight line path).
The user also experiences great enjoyment when the submersible projectile travels a gradually descending straight line path over a relatively great distance. In view of the nature of being underwater and the inherent resistance of the water, it is difficult for the user themselves to generate sufficient initial velocity and acceleration so as to achieve a relatively long travel distance. In the absence of a launch member that produces the necessary acceleration to achieve the greater travel distances, the user who wants to achieve a longer travel distance can experience frustration and a decrease in the enjoyment of the projectile. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved submersible projectile that includes a propulsion (or catapult) member whereby the user can launch the submersible projectile at a greater speed than can be done through hand launching, and as a result, achieve a longer travel path.
As found in toy gliders, a propulsion member, such a separate catapult launcher, can typically allow the user to launch the projectile at a higher velocity or quicker acceleration than by hand launching the projectile. However, when the propulsion member is a separate member, there are certain disadvantages associated therewith. For example, the separate launcher can be lost so that the enjoyment of the toy is significantly diminished. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved submersible projectile that includes a propulsion member that is a self-contained part of the submersible projectile so that the submersible projectile is a self-contained structure that can be launched other than by hand and at higher speeds than can be achieved with a hand launch.
When the propulsion member is a separate member from the submersible projectile, it is sometimes difficult for the user to align the propulsion member along the launch direction. It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved submersible projectile that contains a propulsion member that can be aligned in a generally parallel direction to the launch direction so that the submersible projectile is a self-contained structure that can be accurately launched along a selected launch direction other than by hand. Because it sometimes difficult for the user when underwater to accurately sight, as well as, determine a proper launch vector for a submersible projectile, it would be highly desirable to provide a submersible projectile that assists the user in sighting and aligning the submersible projectile and in determining an appropriate launch vector for the submersible projectile.
Sometimes the user can interfere with the unobstructed launch of the submersible projectile wherein this can be especially true for a projectile that uses a separate propulsion member such as, for example, a rubber band attached to a stick. In the case of a toy glider, the user temporarily attaches a free end of the elastic band to a single attachment point on the glider, holds the stick in one hand via an outstretched arm, and pulls the glider back with the other hand until the elastic band is taut. The user next releases the glider, sending it catapulting toward the stick. With luck, the glider will miss the stick and be successfully launched. Unfortunately, luck does not always prevail, and the glider often crashes into the stick or hand of the user. This experience can be frustrating, and tends to decrease the enjoyment of these devices by users. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved submersible projectile wherein the user is able to grasp the projectile in such a fashion that the user does not interfere with an unobstructed launch of the projectile in a fashion other than by hand.